Implementation of geodesic domes is conventionally carried out through a series of different shaped triangular structural elements, which can be arranged in a specified pattern based on the frequency of the different shaped triangular structures that are chosen and linked at their tops (i.e., apexes) by knots. Such knots are various connector devices designed according to the manufacturing and securing methods chosen for the triangular structures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,543, issued Mar. 1, 1997 reveals an example thereof.
The fact of using prefabricated monobloc triangular structures in a plastic material and for which the interior of sides is empty is also described to construct domes, the assembly of which may be implemented by a screw-and-nut system, as illustratively disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,518, issued Mar. 31, 1998.
Monobloc triangular structures, the plastic material of which is heat hardening resin, have also been described as being formed over a metal section, and one of the sides of which is revealed can be a curve to form a cylinder, as illustratively disclosed in Danish patent DE2117332A1, published Oct. 12, 1972.
The fact of covering the metal section with a thermoplastic polymer is also currently described in Patent WO 2005/054740 A1 published Jun. 16, 2005. Spherical structures have been described as being achievable from triangular structures which however are not monobloc and the sides of which remain rectilinear, as illustratively described in British patent GB1109139A, published Apr. 10, 1968.
The execution of chapel-shaped greenhouses is also conventionally carried out using a series of triangles, groins, shafts. A thermal protection for greenhouses constructed according to a geodesic dome has been described in Canadian patent 1211285, Sep. 16, 1986. Nevertheless, nothing prevents from proceeding by using monobloc triangular structures, as for domes, in order to construct green-houses with chapel shape.
Execution of submarine bells for use in submarine works is also conventionally carried out using metallic structures with cylindrical or spherical shape generally manufactured according to such processes so as to make an only one structure. Execution of such structures in form of parts that can be assembled under water so as to obtain a cylindrical shape is nevertheless described in application publication no. WO880218, published Apr. 21, 1988. Adjunction to submarine bells of movable parts making doors or windows allowing panoramic sight through transparent materials is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,160, issued Jun. 13, 1978.
Manufacture of submarine bells for tourist use proceeds generally from execution of the sphere segment made in one block in transparent plastic material. For such tourist use, which means for pressure levels not exceeding three (3) absolute atmospheres, nothing, however, prevents from proceeding by using assembled triangular structures, as for domes, since such assembling ensures water tightness for the final structure of the bell.
The execution mode for geodesic domes and chapel-shaped greenhouses does not, however, offer-even by having the same known characteristics in combination of the state of the art, as described in the above mentioned patents, i.e. without the adjunction of other characteristics sought simultaneously:                An integral water-tightness for the structure;        The double water-tight partition allowing the circulation of a heat conducting fluid or the creation of a relative vacuum and therefore a more efficient thermal insulations;        An easiness during the fitting process with, to the extreme extent, the absence of complicated and costly preparation for ground or yard work and foundations, even on an uneven land; and        A series manufacture of a limited number of identical elements which may serve in constructing final structures of various dimensions.        
These four characteristics being sought are particularly interesting when it is being intended on economic and energetic levels to use greenhouses in arid and hostile environments, and domes for housing purposes in hostile environments and submarine bells for tourist use.